1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a gas trap and more particularly a motorized gas trap having plastic fingers connected to a shaft depending into a container through which drilling fluid passes and which is subject to a vacuum for effectively removing part of the gases from the drilling fluid so that the gases may be analyzed with the container or can being rotatably supported from a top member by a unique connection and vertically adjustably supported by a unique mounting and supporting structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices have been provided to remove entrained gases from various liquids or other flowable material which basically involve agitation of the flowable material while subjecting the same to a vacuum. In well drilling operations, drilling fluids are circulated in relation to the well in a well known manner and such drilling fluids entrain gases from the formation and these gases are analyzed to provide information with respect to the formation being drilled. The following U.S. patents disclose various degassing devices and the concept of analyzing the removed gases.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,084,946, 3,831,352, 2,096,174, 2,663,379, 4,046,528, 2,704,658, 3,271,929, 3,999,965 and 4,272,258.
While the above patents disclose various devices for agitating a drilling fluid or the like and separating gases therefrom and also disclose the concept of analyzing such gases, the structure and operation of the previously patented devices is substantially different from the present invention.